When oblina has a stop watch to do stop time like bart and milhouse/ Angelica gets grounded
cast Oblina Gosalyn mallard Birdie (wacky adventures of Ronald McDonald version) Bunnie rabbot Library kid Dexter Chuckie Finster Library kid David Angelica Pickles Drew Pickles Charlotte Pickles Store manager Boris the teeth guy Rosie Alan cook Shreeky Principal Skinner Girl 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 Boy 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 Homer Simpson Nelson transcript oblina: hey Gosalyn and birdie, can I get a stopwatch, so I will do it with you both and bunnie rabbot will do it Birdie: right Oblina: your welcome, wait erm, I don't know where I need so I will ask the amazon echo Gosalyn mallard: wow Oblina: alexa, ask Gosalyn to go to Wal-Mart and buy me a stopwatch to do stop time Alexa: okay, Gosalyn will do it Boris the teeth guy: GET BACK HERE ROSIE, OR ELSE, FACE MY TEETH, FACE IT! alan: shreeky, how dare you get a DVD, you are grounded, when we get home, you will watch shows not made by fox (Cut to Wal-Mart) Store manager: welcome to wal-mart, what can I get you? Gosalyn mallard: can I get one stop watch please Store manager: thank you Oblina: awesome Bunnie rabbot: right you three, let's begin (Cut to springfield school) Principal skinner: we have four new students for Christine Cavanaugh, oblina, birdie, Gosalyn mallard and bunnie rabbot, to have a... oblina: no talking principal Skinner Birdie: bart, what are you doing, get back to your seat, don't pull his trousers down, argh! (Kids laughing) Girl 1: eeeeeew! Girl 2: who did it? Girl 3: bart did it! Girl 4: (chanting) Skinner's pants is down! Skinner's pants is down Girl 5 and girl 6: how did he did that Boy 1: A principal's pants is now down Boy 2: he is gonna fart! (Uses nelson's voice) ha ha! Boy 3: He's gonna per his underwear boy 4: oblina did stop the stopwatch boy 5: did bart pulled Skinner's pant-a-roonie boy 6: yuck! That principal! Oblina: principal Skinner, that's what you get for telling the kids silence Birdie: and you kids, that isn't funny because his pants Homer: bart, how dare you pull Skinner's pants down, that's it, you are... Birdie: you... are naked! Homer: aaagh! I am naked Bunnie rabbot: that is what you get for refusing to go to church Gosalyn mallard: yeah, what a naked homer Nelson: ha... Bunnie rabbot: we striped homer and Nelson Nelson: huh? Oblina, bunnie rabbot, birdie, Gosalyn mallard and the kids: (laughing in kids at springfield school's voice in the Simpsons episode tree house of horror XIV) Dexter: now we strup homer and Nelson, let's all dance to the song which was the bathroom scene from the johnny english movie (the kids cheer happily when does your mother know by abba is playing as the kids dance with five Christine Cavanaugh actors, except bart) Oblina: (singing) your so hot, teasing me, so your blue, but I can't take a chance on a chick like you, come on bart Bart: nah, that song is too roomful for me Oblina: aww, come on you! I am tickling you Kids: (singing) take it easy Birdie and Gosalyn mallard: take it easy Kids: better slow down girl, there's no way to go Birdie and Gosalyn mallard: does your mother know Dexter: aww, bart is laughing, I want to tickle Oblina: boy genius, I think bart is laughing, think he is having fun Bart: knock it off, stop that, that is not funny (Bart then wets his pants) Angelica Pickles: that child has wetted his trousers Library kid: oy! Three year old, how dare you say that, now you are getting the chair Angelica Pickles: no! (28x) wah! (30x) Not the chair! Anything but the chair! David: too bad, that is what you get for acting so mean, and you said that bart simpson has wetted his trousers Birdie: yes, and I am calling drew and Charlotte about that Angelica Pickles: no! (20x) Birdie: (on the phone) hello, Mr and Mrs pickles, this is birdie from wacky adventures of Ronald McDonald speaking, this is about your daughter angelica, and you know what she did? She, says, that, bart, simpson, wetted, his, pants, like, the, simpsons, episode! And he did that at the stadium since the news is on that homer and marge saw it on TV, and bart attempted to dry his pants! Okay, I appreciate both of your understoods! You both will be on your ways to come pick her up from springfield school and bring her home and grounded her and give warren punishments for her? Okay, thanks, goodbye! Gosalyn mallard: your mum and dad are on their way now, they sure will be very unhappy at you when they get there to springfield school, you are in so much trouble Angelica, we, chr